Lessons In Love II: Anniversary of Horrors
by Micktrex
Summary: Haley and Brooke's one year anniversary approaches and so do a few doubts and worries. The two are at a fragile breaking point in their relationship as something else much more sinster threatens to tear them and Tree hill apart at the seams...
1. Middle Wood Part1:Departure & Arrival

**Lessons I****n Love II: Anniversary of Horrors**

**Middle Wood**** (Part 1): Departure & Arrival**

Nathan's feet scraped at the slippery polished floor beneath him as he desperately ran to the end of the corridor. His shoulder collided into the wall with a thick, sickly crunch as he failed to make a sharp turn to the right. He winced, cradling his throbbing arm as he forced himself onwards towards the stairs. Only seconds ago had he witnessed the sickening sight of blood-drenched sheets and chunks of human flesh scattered like gory debris, smeared up the walls of the master bedroom. The most recognisable pieces symbolising what used to be his mother.

Nathan's lungs struggled to take in the few gasping breaths he could manage, each one biting at his lips as he finally descended the stairs. An ear piercing, unearthly shriek of fury echoed from the other end of the corridor and followed Nathan down the stairs. He cried out in terror, falling down the last few steps and groaned as his shoulder hit the landing floor. He forced himself to stand and lunged for the front door. The latch refused to turn. The frame rebuffed his flailing fists and a scream so close and deafening that Nathan had to clamp his hands to his ears, glided down the stairs. The heavy thud of footfalls soon followed from upstairs, and in utter panic Nathan left his escape route behind and dashed into the kitchen. It was spotless and gleaming, welcoming him with an innocent tranquillity that failed to calm Nathan's hammering heart or heal his broken shoulder. He made a rash decision and groped for the cell phone inside his jean's pocket. He examined it dumbly for a brief moment then dialled with shaking fingers.

The sound of the staircase creaking unnaturally floated in from the hallway as something dragged itself down to the landing. Nathan pressed the phone against his ear hard as the dial tone whirred away at a casually pace.

The sudden, sharp crash of wood splintering and skidding across the stone floor grabbed Nathan's attention as he watched the broken stair banister halt at the kitchen's doorway. Nathan grabbed for the nearest drawer and pulled out the biggest knife he could find. He pointed it at the doorway, his weapon of choice looking like a giant wagging finger as it shook uncontrollably in his hand. He waited.

A hollow silence had fallen and Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice barely an inch from his ear informed him to "Leave a message after the tone". He swore loudly then froze as a new, menacing noise drifted in from behind the kitchen doorway, beyond his line of sight. A slow, soft scratching. That grew louder and faster and closer to where the banister lay silently on the floor. It became so loud that Nathan's cried out in pain but refused to block out the sound, too terrified to let the knife loosen in his white-knuckled grip. The sound became the equivalent of a thousand nails scraping at a blackboard as a tremendous roar shook the very foundations of the house.

Nathan shouted at his phone, not hearing one word leave his lips. Hot tears stung his cheeks and he wiped at his eyes, his throat sore from every screamed syllable. Five long, black fingers appeared at the door and curled around its frame. Nathan's last word trailed into an exhale of breath. He starred silently at the five clawed digits digging savagely into the dry wall which crumbled and fell to the floor. A large carnivorous head peered suddenly into the room; large red eyes scanning the room intently as they darted left to right then fell on Nathan's trembling figure. Nathan's terrified gaze was met by a vicious glare. His heart threatened to tear threw his ribs, as his tears dripped freely from his chin.

One last shriek stabbed at his eardrums, a blur of movement and Nathan saw the flash of teeth as long as icicles. Those big, red, terrifying eyes burning into his retinas as he let out a long, choking gasp. Wet, warmth flowed from his chest and poured down his stomach. Nathan's hands went slack, dropping the phone and knife with a soft splat into the circle of blood at his feet. His vision blurred, then darkened, as he slipped unceremoniously to the floor.

There, in his own home, Nathan Scott died.

--X--

"We're here!" Peyton announced as her convertible passed the elaborate, towering sign that read "Middle Wood Forest Villas". Each letter was carved from wood to look like the branches of a tree had entwined and formed the words as if by magic. They seemed full of promise, promoting the wonders that hid behind the wall of tree trunks that towered over the sign itself. Peyton peered up through the lush emerald leaves that spiralled down lazily from the canopies high above. A serene silence pressed against her ears, interrupted only by the odd bird song and far away hammering of a woodpecker. Everything seemed so damn peaceful...and then Lucas gave a loud sleepy grunt from beside her and Peyton almost had a heart attack.

Peyton took a moment to take in the sight of her three comatose passengers and a cruel smirk spread across her face. She waited for the car in front of her to take the right turning into Middle Wood's entrance then slammed her palm down on the horn.

Lucas woke with a start and would have smacked his head on the convertible's roof had it not been folded neatly away behind the two sleeping beauties in the back. Brooke being one of them, stirred groggily from her slumber and lifted her head hesitantly from its comfy resting place, the crook of Haley's neck.

"Ah you're awake!" Peyton chirped brightly and smiling broadly, receiving distasteful looks from her audience as she followed the other car ahead towards the entrance on the right.  
"Well except Hales here," Brooke acknowledged with a nod as she arched her back and neck, groaning when something clicked loudly. "She'll sleep through anything. And I've tested that fact in ways so disturbing and experimental that Lucas would have wet dreams for a month." She finished with a lazy, self-satisfied smirk.

"Way, WAY too much information Brooke." Peyton whined as she pulled the car alongside the registration booth.

"Yeah, well I'm the benefactor of this lil getaway so unless you don't wanna end up sleeping with the bears – and I'm guessing they'll be three of them, with three separate bowls of porridge and a bed just right for you – I'd listen to every smutty comment I have to offer, Sawyer." Brooke gushed in a falsely sweet manner, betrayed instantly by her evil grin.

"You're an ass." Peyton grumbled sulkily and attempted to bite Brooke when she ruffled her blonde locks. Brooke noticed the cottage sized timber cabin beside them and got up to climb over the passenger door.

"Speaking of which I better go sort out the boring stuff." She said with an air of forced determination. Peyton handed her the files and forms she'd need to present from the dashboard's compartment and watched her friend skip over to the booth window where an insanely enthusiastic employee waited to greet her.

Lucas gave a strange grunt from beside Peyton and appeared to have reached the land of the living. He took in his surroundings and suddenly looked uneasy. "Wow. There are trees...lots of trees." He stated as if this were the most unnatural sight he'd ever witnessed, peering upward to the forest's canopy like Peyton had earlier.

"Ah, yeah, _Forest_ Villas? Clue's kinda in the name Luke." Peyton replied in amusement.

"Yeah it's just...they're really big. And...did I mention...how many...I'm feelin' like a minority."

Peyton missed a beat and in the brief silence Brooke's giggling and Haley's soft snores could be heard, while the blonde sniffed subtly for the aroma of alcohol or possibly narcotics. Peyton's next words were careful.

"As in...the trees...are...the majority?"

"Mm."

Peyton blinked and then slowly reached out her hand, proceeding to flick Lucas in the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Just checking you're actually awake."

Lucas laughed and massaged the red mark on his temple. "Okay, fair enough. A strong cup of coffee might be in order." He admitted sheepishly as he closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Peyton smiled and squeezed his shoulder affectionately as she felt the effects of the three and a half hour journey take their toll. She would definitely be out for the count as soon as she found a bed.

The hysterical giggling coming from Brooke caught Peyton's attention for a second time and she couldn't help notice Brooke's worryingly flirtatious manner with the manager of registration. Instinctively, Peyton looked back at Haley only to find her snoozing away in that adorable way of hers. "Okay, thanks!" Brooke's voice drew her interest back to her and she watched her hop back in the car as she waved goodbye to the registrar. "Right," She started in a tone bearing great news, "We're in Villa 165. It's in the Brown Owl Zone. Get going Goldilocks!" Brooke teased cheekily as patted her driver on the back. Peyton growled playfully and steered away from the booth and along the fern-trimmed path deeper into the forest.

Peyton glanced in her rear view mirror to see Brooke trying to wake Haley to no avail. Peyton furrowed her brow. When she'd looked back at her earlier she could of sworn, just for an instant, that Haley's eyes had been fixed on Brooke flirting with the Cabin guy, closing quickly when she felt Peyton's gaze upon her.

--X--

If it hadn't been for the numerous and colourful signs dotted around the park, Peyton would have been ready to call it quits and make camp on the most inviting patch of dirt she came across. Thankfully, several significantly placed arrows with Stern looking Brown Owls printed on them guided the way, each time Peyton concluded she was lost they appeared like beacons of hope on the horizon. The gang reached their designated animal zone under 15 minutes even though it felt a hell of a lot longer. Peyton navigated the winding road that gradually branched off into smaller cobblestone paths leading up grass green slopes; a bungalow sized villa waiting at the top of each. It felt uncannily like an everyday street in the suburbs, albeit a suburb nestled deep within a sea of redwoods. With Lucas serving as spy he scanned the villa numbers through the trees and wild vegetation, they finally arrived at Villa 165.

Peyton killed the ignition and sighed with relief as her legs were allowed to stretch after their stiff captivity. Lucas mimicked her actions from the other side of the car, pacing the leaf-strewn ground as he let out a hearty yawn. Brooke had turned to wake Haley but was shocked to find her girlfriend missing. Allowing herself five seconds to be choked with utter panic, Brooke finally spotted the brunette making her way up the cobbled path to their villa. Brooke was a little put out by her girlfriend's sneaky departure but she brushed it off. _At least she hasn't run off yet..._she thought, chewing on her lip as she hopped over the car door like a gymnast.

"Hey Haleybutt, wait up!" she yelled. Haley managed to roll hey eyes in secret before she turned to greet Brooke with a wide smile. "Not gonna get far without these." Brooke smirked as she jingled a set of keys in front of her. Haley's smile grew at the goofy look on Brooke's face and she almost forgot why she was so pissed.

"After you, honey," Haley insisted, hoping her cheery tone didn't sound too forced; Brooke skipping past her as she went to unlock the front door. Peyton and Lucas appeared either side of Haley and the trio gave the villa a once over. From the outside it looked unnaturally white and sterile compared to its lush and earthy setting. The three friends shared a dubious look as Brooke got the door open and beckoned them inside with visible excitement.

However when they went inside they all understood Brooke's giddy enthusiasm, as their jaws collectively dropped. After walking through the small the small corridor that served as a cloak room their eyes were met by a lavish and luxurious living room and kitchen area. A large L-shaped sofa dominated the far left and back walls; the rich honey coloured wallpaper adorned with framed watercolour paintings, most portraying the surrounding landscape. Large sliding patio doors lined the right wall, next to a thick-set fire place that joined with the divider which created a cosy kitchen nook. This also harboured a gap where a generously sized TV sat complacently. A polished dining table stood near the front of the house, just to the left of them and various closed doors were dotted about the interior.

"So this is the main living area," Brooke suddenly announced, making the other three jump," the bathroom's behind the door in the kitchen and the toilet's through that corridor in the room next to the front door. Don't ask me why but if Lucas could ensure he closes the door after use that'd be swell." Brooke smiled, her hands together in mock thanks as the other girls snorted then pretended to find the floor very interesting as Lucas raised his eyebrow. "The kitchen has a fridge, a sink and everything else we need. Plates, forks...knives for Blondietoslitherwrists!" Brooke rushed out as Peyton swiped at her and she had to dodge behind Haley. The blonde glared as Brooke stuck her tongue out from behind Haley. She was in safe territory. "As for sleeping arrangements," she continued, never missing a beat," the room to the left has two singles. That's you and Lucas." Brooke stopped to laugh, "God, I'm funny...and the double bed is past the kitchen in the room at the end, which is where Haley and yours truly will be sleeping."

"How comes you get the double bed?" Peyton asked with a bite of envy as she her arms folded across her chest.

"Because Peyton you won't be having any sex anytime soon and if you take that bed from me I'll bite off your face. Kay?" Brooke summarised with a menacing sweetness that made Peyton take a step back.

"Aaaaaaaand last but not least...Haley if you'll follow me please."

Haley, instead of following, was forcibly dragged to the patio doors. Brooke drew back the flamboyantly red curtain in her way to reveal a scene so beautiful that Haley heard herself gasp. Brooke was quick to unlock the door and slide back the door so that Haley could step out and take a better look.

"This Villa has the best view out of all five-hundred. The Middle Wood's website recommended it...I picked it cus I thought you'd like it." Brooke explained tentatively. As Peyton and Lucas came out too they both noticed Brooke wringing her hands nervously. Haley was too busy gawking at the crystal clear stream flowing peacefully past the gentle slope that met with the fortified wooden decking. It accommodated four deck chairs and a table with a closed brolley in its centre. Haley walked slowly around this and sat at the head of the slope, listening to the heavenly birdsong and the distant strumming of an acoustic guitar that she presumed belonged to one of their new neighbours. Butterflies danced around each other as sapphire dragonflies darted in between the thick trunks of trees, standing like columns supporting an elaborate, emerald ceiling miles above her head.

"I don't like it...I love it. It's amazing, Brooke..."Haley said breathlessly, unable to tear her eyes away. Brooke sat beside the captivated cutie and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. She perched her chin gently on the girl's shoulder and whispered, "Well it's got competition now you're here."

And for the first time in weeks, Haley felt herself melt inside at Brooke's simple words. She turned to face a lip-biting brunette who seemed just as surprised when her lips were met with a kiss. The kind of kiss that lasts a second but winds you for one hour.

Peyton frowned. Something really wasn't adding up here. _Casual flirting and pretending to be asleep one moment then gift giving and open displays of affection the next? Nuh uh. I'm not buying this crap and believing its fudge. _She'd let it lie for now but later Brooke and her would be having serious words.

"So," Lucas drew out as he clapped his hands casually, attracting the attention of the two lovebirds, "Who's bringing in the luggage?"

There was a tense silence filled only by the sounds of the various woodland creatures and the steady trickle of the stream, as glances were quickly exchanged.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not- DAMMIT!!!" Lucas yelled as he lowered his head in defeat and trudged off back to the car.

--X--

The girls had decided to settle around the table overlooking the stream; due to the fact Haley wouldn't budge from the spot. Brooke had gone back into the villa to find the site plan and activities sheet while Peyton and Haley shared a bag oh Oreos with the local squirrels.

"Aren't squirrels meant to eat buts?" Peyton asked Haley, who paused in mid-throw of her chosen Oreo.

"Well...they don't seem to mind. Though from the packet I'm thinking these things have enough artificial sweeteners to put an elephant into a diabetic coma."  
"...Maybe we should stop."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Hey guys, found it!" I- OH MY JESUS ON A STICK!" Brooke screamed as she arrived outside and quickly jumped onto the nearest deck chair. Haley and Peyton gave her an identical "what-the-fuck?!" look.

"Ha. Squirrels. Cute. Lovely...fluffy...squirrels." Brooke managed weakly, swallowing like there was something horrible stuck in her throat. She pulled a face of disgust as she slowly sat down in her chair and placed a large, intricate map on the table.

"You still have a grudge against them don't you." Haley teased dryly as she scrunched up the bag of Oreos and put it away.

"It's...a possibility." Brooke said slowly, her eyes narrowly following the grey, fuzzy rodents as they scampered off. "But anyway! I've got the map. Feast your eyes on paradise." Haley and Peyton inspected the miniature scale bird's eye view of the park and Haley particularly noticed several words highlighted in Brooke's red lipstick. Places such as "Spa" and "Village gift shop" seemed to rank highly. "Now all the restaurants, shops and basic leisure activities are at the Village Plaza. That includes the Lagoon."

"Lagoon?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Think indoor water theme park."

"Suhweet."

"Totally! As for the more extreme stuff, horse riding, rock climbing, abseiling from very high platforms and screaming for our lives, etc, they're dotted about the forest. Oh and if you're feeling flabby there's a sport's centre with outdoor and indoor tennis courts overrrrr here." Brooke pointed to a grey square with a big white S on it.

"Wow, and here's me wanting to take a nap." Peyton said, yawning loudly and letting her head hit the table. Haley and Brooke laughed but stopped instantly when Lucas appeared.

"Right, that's every suitcase, backpack and HANDBANG- yes Brooke, five in total!" He growled as Brooke attempted to look innocent and whistle, "-officially unpacked from the car. Now I'm gonna go pass out if no one has any objections?"

Three heads shook.

"Think I'm gonna go unpack m'crap and catch some Z's too." Peyton added.

"Okay, but make sure you packed something scantily clad, slash, waterproof for later!" Brooke called after the retreating blondes who yelled a mumbled response. Brooke sighed and set eyes on her girlfriend who appeared lost in thought before catching Brooke's eye and smiling. Brooke sauntered up to the smaller brunette, looping her arms around her neck and turning Haley to face her.

"Me...and you...are gonna be so wet tonight." Brooke breathed huskily. Haley said nothing then barked out a laugh.

"Oh Brooke, you're a great, big dirty whore, you know that?"

"Yeahhhh," Brooke sighed with pride, "but you love it really." She leaned in and kissed her nose affectionately. Haley had no honest answer that would keep her girlfriend happy.

So she simply smiled.

--X--

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Middle Wood Part2:Secrets & Revelations

**A.N: Hello readers, two apologises to start with. 1) S****orry I never formally introduced the first chapter – it kinda slipped my mind in the rush to get it finished. But yes, this is the overdue (I know this because I've been told) sequel to Lessons in Love and I hope to deliver a story that'll keep you hooked. **

**Metaphorically hooked.**

**Not like a big, rusty, s****errated hook forcibly stabbed into you or anyth-**

**2) Sorry this chapter took so long to finish I had exams and coursework and tons of excuses you don't need to hear or care about.**

**So! E****njoy the 2nd part to this 3 part intro into the sequel and as always, review me lots. For I am a whore...and need the reviews to fund my crack habit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. But I do own this bitchin' story.**

**Warning: References to lady lovin'.**

**--**

**Middle Wood (Part 2): ****Secrets & Revelations**

Haley scrutinized the tiny waves lapping playfully at her feet. They washed over the sand coloured tiles, trickled in between the gaps and soaked her toes as they retreated back into the pool of liquid blue. She really wasn't in the mood for a swim but her three friends had already splashed their way into the deep end of the large, luxury swimming pool. The brunette's gaze flickered upward to take in the immense glass dome high above her head. Pockets of night sky were visible in between the curved steel frame, but the dazzling spotlights that illuminated this artificial, indoor paradise made it impossible to see any stars.

She and Brooke used to stargaze for the better half of their relationship, when the romance was ripe and the sky as clear as the water before her. It might have appeared severely lame and cliché but the stars put everything in perspective. Pinpricks of light against endless black, silently shining for billions of years...kind of made you feel small and insignificant. So pretty much how Haley felt through most of high school. All the same, it simplified life and Haley loved the feeling. Brooke on the other hand, lets just say "Ohhhhh, look at the perty shiny tings!!" came to mind. Haley's bitterness over her girlfriend's lack of depth was probably the reason they hadn't stared at the stars for three long months.

Pushing back the anger flaring up inside her for the umpteenth time, Haley closed her eyes and took a deep, soothing breath. When she opened them again she found the view of Brooke ogling a buffed up Adonis as he swam past her displeasing in the least. Her face was so hot with anger that Haley wouldn't have been surprised if jets of steam were shooting out of both her ears and lasers burned from her eyes, incinerating Brooke, buff swimmer and everything else in sight.

But unfortunately, in reality Haley was forced to take tentative steps into the welcoming waves that rippled casually past her. It was colder than she'd expected and Haley instinctively wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Regrettably, the cold dip wasn't enough to cool her temper as she eyed Brooke testily. The girl in question was laughing as she watched Lucas trying to climb up one of the numerous palm trees that were dotted about, apparently to add to the tropical theme.

Peyton felt fiery eyes burning into her back and stopped watching Lucas to discover Haley submerged up to her waist, unblinkingly glaring with all her might.

"Hey Hales, nice to see you join us…" Peyton's greeting trailing off as she noted her friend's stony stare, "Everything okay?"

"Mm" Haley grunted, barely listening as Brooke began goading Lucas to jump. Haley's arms tightened around her chest like a python squeezing the air from her lungs, forcing her to exhale like an angry lion. Peyton followed Haley's gaze and frowned at where it led her.

"Ah," She pointed her finger casually at the scene unfolding before her, "well that explains that…"

There was a sudden yell, then Brooke screamed as a large volume of water exploded over her, Peyton and Haley. A bashful Lucas appeared in the centre of rippling water rings.

"I fell." He mumbled. Brooke doubling over in laughter so badly that the hug she gave him sent her falling head over ass into the water.

A soaked Haley gave a slow, sideways glance to Peyton and sighed.

"I need a donut." She murmured gloomily. Her eyes lingered on the thatched hut kiosk nestled in hanging ferns at the other side of the dome. "Or a shot of Jack."

Peyton inwardly groaned at the girl's steady decline into unhappiness.

"Wait. Take Luke with you." She suggested, leaning in to add, "I'll talk to her, okay?" in a whisper of understanding. Haley managed a small smile, heartened by her friend's willingness to rescue her love life. She gave a nod and turned away to get her donut – hopefully just a donut.

"Hey Lucas," Peyton called, "go help Haley choose something from the snack bar. Me and Brooke need to have a little talk."

--X--

Haley and Lucas had retired to the smaller outdoor pool after Lucas suggested he's best friend got some fresh air to clear her head. Partly for the Brooke situation, but mostly because when the snack guy told her he was out of donuts she tried to hit him. With a chair.

"Feeling any better?" asked Lucas as he glanced nervously at his fuming friend. He was probably a foot taller than her and three times as strong, yet his voice had resembled that of a five year old girl's. Haley turned her head slightly in his direction, her eyes more focused on the dark, jagged shapes of the trees in the near distance, than on him.

"Yeah, a bit." She replied quietly, her answer barely audible over the churning of bubbles around her and Lucas. They were both lying on an outcrop of the pool that was lined with Jacuzzi-like beds and Lucas seemed particularly embarrassed with how the bubbles were making his trunks bulge ludicrously above the water's surface. A small smile graced Haley's face as her attention was drawn to him struggling to push the air out. "No one's watching Lucas." She said as her smile grew, "Besides…if anything it's an improvement." Haley stuck out her tongue and giggled cheekily as Lucas glared.

"Thanks but I'm happy with what I have as it is Haley." Lucas deadpanned.

"Yes." Haley nodded thoughtfully and looked away smirking, "…Extremely-happy-by-the-look-of-it." She rushed out before snorting with laughter and having to cover her mouth as Lucas shot a look at her. He pushed his hands down over his crutch forcing a loud ripple of bubbles to come flying out of his swimming shorts.

Haley was in stitches. Once she regained breath she managed to giggle out, "Having your hands there just makes you look like you're hiding something!"

Lucas sighed and shook his head, fighting back a smile.

"Should I just Brooke myself right here and-" Lucas stopped himself as his words registered, but not soon enough. Haley's body language flipped so fast it made Lucas flinch at his stupidity.

"Well at least the elephant in the pool has been announced, Hales. I was gonna have to ask either way so let's just get this over with. What's going on between you two?"

A long and painfully tense silence followed in which Lucas willed himself not to back down. After what felt like a year later, icy cold words were uttered through tightly drawn lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lucas said nothing. He watched his friend patiently as her mind apparently chewed over the finer details it had locked away.

"She's being herself. Good old, slutastic Brooke." She sighed with what seemed like heavy indifference. Yet Lucas heard a waver in her voice.

"She's cheated on you?" Lucas pried carefully. Haley laughed humorlessly.

"Not that I know of…but what I know about Brooke lately wouldn't fill a book. She's been going out a lot without any kind of explanation. So honestly, I don't know what to think." Haley, feeling her friend's burning gaze upon her, made a point of staring at the darkening tree line before she continued.

"We barely talk anymore. Well, Brooke does. I just rarely care enough to listen. It's just babbling nonsense." She let out another dry laugh.

"But…I thought you found that endearing about Brooke. You know. The way she never shuts up. What's changed?" Lucas asked more with growing urgency.

Haley felt the concern emitting from Lucas in waves and forced herself not to turn around, afraid she'd fall apart if she had to look him in the eye and answer his question. She'd held it together this far, another few months wouldn't kill her. If we last that long, she thought despondently.

The gurgling of Jacuzzi bubbles came to a halt, leaving the two friends with nothing but the whispering wind floating through the forest and the soft hooting of a far away owl. Haley watched a herd of deer dash across the dark clearing to the other side of the forest.

"Are you sure there's nothing you're not telling me?" Lucas stated abruptly as Haley continued to avoid his gaze. She frowned into the distance then without warning, jumped violently, sending water everywhere and landing hard on her rear. Lucas, who had mimicked her actions out of shock, stared at Haley, bug-eyed.

"Hales?!"

"Please tell me you saw that." She breathed in a deadly whisper.  
"Saw what?" Her friend implored incredulously, scanning his surroundings in search of any kind of clue.

"That…there was...in between the trees. I saw something watching me- There! Look!" Haley whispered furiously as she pointed to a crop of trees some thirty feet away. Lucas squinted to make out the gaps between the trees. There seemed nothing amiss until two small red orbs caught his eye. They hovered maybe six feet above the ground, weaving in and out of sight as they passed behind the trees. Occasionally they would vanish only to reappear shortly after. It dawned on Lucas that he was staring at a pair of eyes. Eyes that were staring back at him.

"It's probably just a curious fox…" Haley tried, unsuccessful at keeping the fear out of her tone.  
"Foxes don't get that big."  
"A big, curious fox…"

"Foxes don't have red eyes."  
"A big, curious fox suffering from conjunctivitis?" Haley shrugged hopefully.  
"Sure..." Lucas muttered before calling out, "Hello?"  
His voice echoed ominously off into the night and a shared sinking feeling set in both their stomachs. It was like stepping on that creaky floorboard outside your parents' bedroom when you were supposed to be asleep; as soon as you did it you knew you were in trouble.

The reply Lucas got was one he wished he hadn't heard. What sounded like a cross between a screaming, bawling baby and a ferocious, animalistic howl, splintered the quiet night into pieces.

Haley and Lucas exchanged a look.

"Maybe we should go back inside." Lucas suggested as calmly as he possibly could.

Haley nervously tucked a wet strand hair behind her ear, in that classically cute way and grimaced. Lucas knew exactly what she was thinking and was quick to resolve it. "Look, you either go back and face Brooke or stay out here with the mysterious, screaming, red-eyed forest monster."

She took this into consideration and dared a guilty glance at Lucas.  
"Haley!"  
"Well at least the mysterious, screaming, red-eyed forest monster isn't flirting with the general male population!" She whispered back in irritation. Haley was apparently worried the said "monster" might eaves drop.

"I'm sure Peyton's in there right now digging answer after answer out of Brooke." Lucas offered soothingly, as he tried to guide Haley back inside the dome with subtle pushes.

"Right." Haley replied flatly.

Another abrupt, wailing, snarling growl reached their ears.

"Is that getting closer?"

Lucas didn't reply and went from guiding to blatant shoving.

"Come on, you know Peyton. She's got a certain finesse in situations like this."

--X--

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Peyton snapped so suddenly and with such volume that Brooke choked on her slush puppy. The brunette composed herself, checking she hadn't swallowed her straw, and gave her friend the troubled look of perplexed terror. This was followed by a silence fuelled with fear as Brooke stared agape at the blonde.

"Um………huh?"

Peyton slapped her upside the head with the palm of her hand.

"What the fuck?!" the brunette squealed as she clutched the top of her head. "Have you gone insane?!"

"No! Have you?! Cus the way you've been acting lately it sure looks that way!"  
"Sawyer…what the hell are you-"

"Flirting, Brooke. The non-stop, never-ending blatant flirting you participate in on a daily basis."

"…Yeah?"

Peyton struck her once more.  
"OW! Would you quit it?!"

"It's not the innocent innuendo one-liners, it's full on "come-and-get-me" flirting and none of it's aimed at Haley! You know Haley? Brunette? Big brain? Your. Frickin'. Girlfriend!" Peyton growled, poking Brooke hard three times as drawled out the last three words.

"Oh so quick to judge Mrs 'kissed-my-boyfriend-over-a-webcam'." Brooke snapped defensively as she rubbed her arm.

Peyton's look sent a cold shiver of death down her spine.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! Just…don't hit me again." Brooke surrendered, glancing fearfully at the hands on Peyton's hips. Her gaze then fell upon the tranquil blue waters shimmering around her chest and let out a genuinely depressed sigh. It was enough to make Peyton's fiery glare smoulder down into a soft look of concern.

"What's going on sweetie?"

The brunette's face darkened and she took a long, slow sip from her drink. Brooke sighed with irritation as if what she were about to admit bothered her immensely.

"Very little." She sullenly replied. Peyton raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her best friend and folded her arms so that they sat neatly atop the water's surface.

"Which means...little...not enough...?" Peyton wandered aloud, mentally scratching her head. She looked at Brooke imploringly for more but the brunette just took a hard sip of her drink and got a brain freeze.  
"Argggh Jesus!"

As Brooke slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead and winced at the icy pain throbbing inside her skull, Peyton bit her lip and chewed over Brooke's reply. What on earth could Brooke be getting so little of that it drove her to flirting with complete strangers? Why was she so miserable beneath the perky, smiling girl that Brooke was obviously pretending to be so recently? It wasn't as if Haley had never made it clear how much she loved and cherished Brooke as her girlfriend. Peyton's eyes shot from the moody, agitated expression on her friend's face to the restless drumming of her fingers on the slush puppy. Then it dawned on her. Tentatively she asked, "Brooke...has it been a while since, you know, you and Haley..." Peyton inhaled uncomfortably, choosing her words carefully. "...have been intimate?"  
"Yes." Brooke replied instantaneously, with such bite in her tone it appeared the water around her had rippled in fear.

"Well, how long exactly has it been, since the last act of, um, intimacy?" Peyton inquired hesitantly, "A week? Two?"

"Try three months."  
"Three months?!" Peyton all but screamed.  
"Yeah, thanks. I don't think the kids over by the jungle water-slide got that? Wanna shout any louder?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I mean, it's you! Brooke Davis without sex is like..."  
"Life without meaning?"  
"Exactly! Well okay, I mean sex isn't everything but- what am I saying it's you we're talking about here." The blonde exclaimed incredulously, her hands clutching at her hair as she absorbed the insanity of the concept.

"Uh huh."

A long pause followed, filled with nothing but the drumming of Brooke's fingers on her beverage, the distant laughter of children playing and the soft bobbing of the water around them.

"Is there a reason why you haven't been inti-?"  
"I don't know." Brooke snapped sharply, making it clear she wanted to know the reason more than anyone. She glared hatefully at a beach ball that floated past her.

"Three months are you positive it's been that long?" Peyton asked disbelievingly, putting a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Peyton I have a calendar on my phone and my relationship with my right hand is bordering on pornographic. Believe me! It's three months!"

Peyton's hand vacated Brooke's shoulder as if it had bitten her and a mortified look swept over her face, but she didn't have a chance to voice her horror as Haley and Lucas appeared, walking in from the outdoor pool.

"Hey guys. We miss anything?" Lucas asked in a cheeky manner.

"Aha, no. Did we?" Peyton retorted with just as much sass.

Haley and Lucas glanced sideways at each other.  
"Let's just say, if you go out to the woods today you're in for a big surprise."

--X--

After the four friends had dried off and changed into casual clothing, they set off to get something to eat. Peyton hinted to Lucas that sitting in a restaurant with numerous waiters, customers and pot plants probably wouldn't be the best idea, seeing as Brooke might flirt with all three simultaneously. So they opted for pizza and took take out so they could eat it on the long walk home. Hardly a word was uttered on the journey to the villa. Although Haley and Lucas did throw furtive looks out towards the trees from time to time, as if expecting something to jump out at any second, there was still an uneasy quiet within the group. Even Peyton's brave attempt to break the silence with a chorus of "Kum-bah-ya my lord!" died quickly with bemused and awkward embarrassment.

When they finally arrived through the villa's door Lucas shot to the TV remote, pressing it urgently at the blank screen, desperate for something to cut through the tension. A music channel blared on and he physically sighed with relief. Peyton went to put what was left of the pizza on the kitchen counter and then stood awkwardly between the two edgy brunettes. Both stood with arms crossed looking moodily at the floor or wall.

"I'm going to bed." Declared Brooke at exactly the same time as Haley. They exchanged a look then both retreated sullenly into the master bedroom.

Once they were in bed and the lights were out, the couple lay rigidly side by side. Then together they faced opposite directions and showed their backs to one another. At a glance it appeared as if mortal enemies were sharing a bed, not two people supposedly in love.

"Well, night then." Brooke tried bravely.

"Yeah." Haley's reply was full of such indifference that it took all of Brooke's self control not to scream out all the frustration and neglect she felt. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly, gulped hard and let it out in one single tear that trickled slowly down her cheek in the darkness.

"So, get anything good?" Lucas questioned as Peyton joined him on the luxury settee.  
"Well Brooke said they haven't done it in three months." Peyton summarised absent-mindedly, watching the bright little people dance on the television.

"You?"

"Brooke talks. Haley doesn't listen. She doesn't even seem herself and there was something she wasn't telling me." Lucas added as he lounged back into the couch. "This whole plan of yours to get away and corner them hasn't really worked has it?"

"If anything I think we've made them worse by bringing it to the surface." Peyton sighed, frowning to herself. "But hey, early days."  
The pair continued to watch the TV as the heavy, black shroud of sleep fell upon them.

"Peyton?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know we're sleeping in the same room?"

"Yeah..." Peyton replied guardedly.

"Well..."Lucas chewed over what he was about to say. "If you snore can I smother you with a pillow-cus-I-really-think-it's-for-the-best-AH!"

Peyton glared sulkily at the cushion that now sat where Lucas' face had been. She got up and stretched, setting off for bed as she heard Lucas sniggering from behind her. She made sure to mumbled "Jackass" loudly as she left the room and screamed when the blonde idiot ran up and tackled her onto the nearest bed.

--X--

The weekend merged into Monday and from then on the days seemed to continue this trend of blurring quickly into one another as if trying to out run an uncomfortable situation. However, no matter how fast time tried to sneak hastily past the increasingly tense and awkward moments between Haley and Brooke, it didn't prevent them from occurring with tedious frequency. In the eyes of their two friends it was putting quite a downer on the vacation. Be it pedaloes on the lake, abseiling down giant, wooden towers or a game of pool at the sports centre, nothing could rescue the pair from the deep, unforgiving grave they had dug one another into. The roles of Lucas and Peyton were fast transforming from matchmakers to undertakers. Nearing the end of their disastrous holiday and desperate to salvage something from the wreck, the two proposed a meal at the main plaza in a last ditch attempt to bridge the gap between Brooke and Haley. It sounded like the perfect intervention. At least, if they hadn't forgotten about alcohol, its potent effect on Brooke and her ownership of a fake ID.

"So tell meh Hales..."Brooke slurred with a casual wave of her hand, "when exaaaactly, did you firrst becomb suuuch ah bitch?"

Haley said nothing, intent on staring red-faced at her food and stabbing at it angrily with her fork as Brooke continued to assault her.

"I meeen...iz not like I ever cheattted! Nevah smoked...donnt do drugs...nevvahhh been too Disneyyyy Laaand!" Brooke drunkenly sang as all dignity and sense jumped out the window. "An I know for a fat," Brooke slurred smugly, prodding Haley prominently in the arm, "that I'm not bad in the bed. Hell, I'm great in the bed! Amazin'! Fuckin' cassanovvva I am!" Brooke grinned broadly, her wine glass sloshing dangerously in her hand. She then wrinkled her nose and began trying to verbally discover the female equivalent for Casanova.

Lucas leaned towards Peyton on the other side of the table and whispered, "Well this going smoothly. Never imagined this'd happen."

Peyton dismissed his sarcasm and replied slowly, "This is impossible. I'm actually at the point where I just wanna lock them in a room together and refuse to feed them till they make up."  
"Cassandra...Cassanette?" Brooke wondered out loud, her finger pressed to her chin thoughtfully.

"You might wanna have Brooke's stomach pumped before you do that, Sawyer." Lucas suggested. He received an oddly curious look when Peyton heard her nickname but Lucas was too busy watching Brooke continue her suicidal serenade.

"Iz it cuz I don't hava peenus, Haleyyyyyy? Whudya lyk won? Iff I cuhd givoo ah peenus whud you beh happeh Haleyyy?!" Brooke's voice rose steadily and attracted bemused looks from the surrounding customers in the restaurant. She was stroking Haley's head in mock, drunken affection and had a rather serene look on her face. Haley had gone completely red, whether from anger or embarrassment it was indistinguishable. Peyton's mouth was agape and Lucas had begun progressively beating his head against the table. Brooke made a loud dismissive sound.

"Cudha jus gotta fake won to strap o-!"  
"Know what guys? I'm not feeling so hungry!" Haley suddenly spoke up, cutting through Brooke's expletives with insincere cheerfulness. "Thanks for trying, really, it was brave. But as you can see this just isn't going to work out." Haley picked up her bag and got up to leave, attracting the attention of the half Brooke, half brewery creature.

"Aww, ya leevin' Hales? Buh we diden find ow why you sucha bitch!"  
Haley smiled tightly and leaned down to Brooke's level. She responded in a way that made her intoxicated girlfriend look like a naïve child.

"Brooke, honey, I'm a bitch because I thought you'd decided to grow up a good twelve months ago, remember looooong ago when you said you loved me and wanted nothing but me in your life? Well turns out you're still the same vacant-minded, flirtatious, childish whore you've always been for the better half of high school! That's why Haley's a bitch, Brooke!"

Giving the stunned trio a final forced, yet somewhat satisfied smile, Haley turned and left the restaurant.

"Oh crap. Lucas get the cheque and do _not_ let Brooke leave here alone." Peyton ordered as she got up and went after Haley. Lucas' head shot up from the table cloth in surprise as he blinked and looked around.

"What? Huh? Oh! Cheque please!" Lucas called, clicking his fingers in the air. Brooke mimicked his action and slurred loudly,  
"And ah complanent to the manhagment, my bitch has ran away I ham moss displeesed. Whur hell did or the wine go?!"

--X--

Peyton struggled to chase after Haley through the bustling crowd of tourists and holiday makers that strolled casually around the plaza. She tugged up the hem of her black cocktail dress and gained the freedom to move a little faster. She spotted her friend heading for the exit and excused herself past several people to get to Haley. It wasn't until she passed the large revolving doors out into the cool night air that she saw Haley again, trailing slowly past the sea of bicycles parked outside the plaza.

"Haley, wait." Peyton called as a stitch began to develop in her side.

"Peyton, just don't bother okay? All I want to do is survive what's left of this 'getaway' which by the way is looking more and more like a badly planned intervention on your part."  
"Intervention?! Me?! Nooooo..."

Haley raised an eyebrow and watched Peyton stare at the leaf-strewn ground.  
"It was Lucas' idea!" She finally blurted, hating the way Haley had cracked her so easily. She heard her friend sigh but noticed she was smiling.

"My love life in the hands of two blind-sighted blondes. Fantastic..." Haley drawled sarcastically as she continued walking.

"Blind-sighted? What do you mean blind-sighted?" Peyton demanded anxiously as she fought to keep pace.

"Oh...nothing." Haley replied, keeping her grin as innocent as she could. Peyton wanted to press her but she was interrupted by loud, distant laughter coming from back at the Plaza entrance. The blonde turned to see Lucas helping a barely upright Brooke stumble towards them. Haley didn't even have to look; she just groaned and sped up.

Despite the protests of Lucas and Peyton on the journey back to the villa, Brooke managed to get level with Haley and pretty much picked up where she left off.

"So where yah goin' grumpy?" she asked cheekily, revelling in the way she was making Haley scowl into the distance.

"Leave me alone."  
"Buh I'm soooo eager tah hear why you wone fffuck me, Haleyyy.  
"I mean it, Brooke! Piss off!" Haley snapped as she reached the end of her patience.

"Iz not jus cus I flirt..." Brooke continued without even processing Haley's words, "or act lyk a child. Youuuu luv tha. You know you do ssso why've you bin so far away. Wha did I do!? I bin nuthin' but Brooketasstic."

"Do you really want to know why?" Haley had stopped and was scowling at Brooke with pure, unadulterated venom, "Do you seriously want to know why I'm so pissed at you Brooke Davis?!"  
"Yes. I. do. Ha-ley-James!" Brooke mocked back, giggling at her own genius. Haley was physically shaking, her handbag was vibrating in her grip and she was breathing like an infuriated Rhinoceros that was about to charge down a foolish poacher.

"Because you're a murderer." Haley spat loudly through gritted teeth.

--X—

Brooke sobered up in the space of two seconds. The same amount of time it took for all the colour to drain from her face. Peyton and Lucas, who had been talking quietly behind them, fell into instant silence. Eyes were now burning into Brooke's back as she gulped visibly. She suddenly noticed how quiet the forest around her was; apparently the trees were watching her too. Haley's glare was unbroken and Brooke's glazed expression stared back as she began to fall in on herself. She gulped again and felt her eyes begin to water slightly.

"Guys," Brooke wavered dangerously and she stopped. She wanted to ask politely for some privacy but at that moment manners seemed irrelevant. Especially since her reaction was causing Haley to dawn on how true her statement had been and, if she wasn't careful, Brooke was about to lose the one person she needed above anything else.

"Go away for a sec, okay?" Brooke said coldly, her throat beginning to feel hard and dry. She waited for her two best friends to get some distance away, which they did wordlessly, as Brooke watched Haley uneasily, her girlfriend's glower growing under her gaze.

"Just so I'm clear," Brooke started, licking her lips and fiddling with her sleeve nervously, "You're talking about Dan, right?"

"Why? Kill anyone else lately I should know about?" Haley asked with sincere distrust. Brooke could only sigh and take the blow straight to the chest.

"W-who told you?" Brooke pressed on, not really knowing what else to ask.

"It was anonymous. I got a letter from someone with enough evidence to put you away for a very long time, Brooke. The date, the time, the circumstances. They even had photos of...of him..." Haley couldn't finish the horrible image resting in her head but the pale, sickly look on her face was enough to tell Brooke what she saw. Even in the dim illumination of the path lights at their feet, the darkness was fast becoming claustrophobic for Brooke.

"Haley...you have t-to understand this. I was a-angry...and sad and broken and you were dy-ying inf-front of me." Brooke had to stop as the memories forced tears unceremoniously down her cheeks. "I loved you- I l-love you s-so m-much." It felt so exhilarating to finally say it after three bitter and lonely months. Brooke's expression darkened and her voice was suddenly void of emotion, "I couldn't let him get away w-with what he'd done."

Haley seemed to have softened but was determined to resolve herself and folded her arms in an attempt to give herself armour against Brooke's sincere words.  
"So you just killed him. In cold blood." Haley stated without asking for confirmation. Brooke simply gulped again and wiped at the tears dotted across her face in vain.

"You know at first I didn't believe it. I told myself it was insane, inconceivable even for you to have done something like this. But it kept eating at me. I tried not to but I started piecing things together. I knew you could be rash. I knew you had a temper when pushed and that you'd be thoughtless enough to go through with something without considering the consequences. You lied to me for so long." Haley said softly, but without any trace of sympathy. "But I never saw you as the jealous type. _That_ surprised me."

Brooke, who had just been contemplating how she should end her life, was now staring at the girl opposite her as if she were bat-fuck insane. Her tears came to a complete halt as she absorbed this absurdity.

"Um, I'm sorry did you just say, jealous?"

"Yes."

"...We are talking about the same Dan here, right?"

"Yes, Brooke. Daniel Seber." Haley stated with a mix of annoyance and anxiety at Brooke's bemused response.  
"Haley...who the fuck is Daniel Seber?!"  
"The guy you ran off the road almost a year ago!"  
Brooke's brain was either very damaged or extremely good at forgetting large chunks of her life. Either would make sense considering the vast amount of alcohol she had consumed tonight.  
"So...why exactly did I kill this 'Daniel Seber'?" Brooke asked curiously as she folded her arms, eager to hear why she was apparently an amnesia-ridden psychopathic serial killer. Haley stiffened, her confidence waning but her anger still fresh as ever.  
"The letter said he was a student at the school who'd been stalking me..." Haley began feeling slightly uncomfortable now that she realised she was basing her entire argument on a mysterious, unverified letter. "It said...you knew...that you'd threatened him to back off...so when your car exploded..." Haley's level of discomfort rose with each amazingly insane word that escaped her lips. "...you...guessed he'd done it to get rid of you...and you went after him to...kill him." Haley's voice trailed off and she shuffled on her feet, agitated by her own nonsensical explanation.

"That slimy son of a bitch..." Brooke growled inaudibly to herself. She let out a genuine laugh and shook her head. "Oh Hales, I thought you were the smart one?"

Haley looked offended and determined not to be left without a reason to have been so angry for so long she snapped,

"Well what Dan were you talking about then?!"

"Dan Scott," Brooke lowered her voice, glancing edgily over to where Lucas was standing, "as in _the_ Dan Scott."  
"YOU DID W-?!" Haley began to shout but Brooke's hand clamped over her mouth so quickly that the rest came out as muffled nonsense.

"Before you scream murder for the second time tonight, do you think you could hear it from the horse's mouth? Mm? Too much to ask?" Brooke asked impatiently but Haley was unable to answer with said girl's hand glued to her face.  
"You can nod."  
Haley hesitated and then slowly nodded.

"Right, first thing's first, "Brooke said informatively, "I had a very good reason for driving Dan Scott off a busy highway." Brooke grimaced then added, "And for watching his car explode and burn on the side of the road."  
Haley's eyes bugged and wild muffling spilled from behind Brooke's hand but she continued unfazed.

"Second, I have never heard of, nor ever seen a "Daniel Seber" but I'm pretty sure he's been invented to make what I did look a whole hell of a lot worse. There was no stalker-boy that I was aware of Haley and I'm pretty sure you'd have noticed someone rummaging through your underwear drawer. Heh...apart from me." She added with that ancient Brooke smirk.  
Haley rolled her eyes and signalled that she wanted to talk.  
"Wait I'm not finished. And third, Dan Scott is beyond anything, the most despicable, uncaring, heartless S-O-B ever to set foot in Tree Hill. I know you're gonna say you know this, that he's still a human being and that no one deserves to die. It's just...it's not that simple." It was clear Brooke was struggling to find the words to explain the complete fiasco that had been their first week together. Haley had been so blissfully unaware of the horrors Brooke had gone through just to have her first decent relationship. After the "accident" Haley had awoken without any solid memory of the premeditated events that had taken place on that nightmare of a Wednesday. It'd been so much easier to pretend nothing happened, to brush it under the carpet and blame it all on an overheated engine.

The thought of what she was about to say was causing Brooke to practically tear her sleeve off. She sighed deeply then said,

"Dan isn't...exactly...human."

Brooke felt herself recoiling at her own statement and Haley's bewildered look was no close comfort. Without asking this time, Haley pushed Brooke's hand away and took a step back. She opened her mouth to retort something then stopped. She tried again and failed. She settled for a long, tired sigh.

"...I think...I need a walk." Haley said slowly, her eyes not sure where to look as she hugged herself.

"Sure," Brooke replied as her spirits rose, "where'd ya wanna-?"  
"No. I meant alone." Haley's face seemed shaded with guilt. But without another word she turned away and walked briskly down the stone path, off into the darkness and out of sight. Brooke would have called after her if it hadn't been for the heart shaped lump stuck in her throat.

--X--

For some odd reason it had escaped Haley's rather brilliant mind that walking through an enormous, maze-like forest at night, by yourself, was absolutely terrifying.

"Where the hell am I?" She murmured for the thousandth time that hour.

It was dark, she was cold and all that Haley could think about was how stupid she felt at that moment. She had let some anonymous freak crack the foundations of her amazing relationship with Brooke. And it _had_ been amazing, long before now, before any unnamed letter had come through her mailbox. She and Brooke and been so happy, so blissfully, stupidly happy and yet Haley had only needed a slight push into paranoia to bring the whole thing down.

Of course Brooke was going to flirt! The girl hadn't been touched in a quarter of a year! Haley was lucky she hadn't run away already. In fact, Brooke would never have toughed it out this long for any other person. Be she murderer or not, Brooke seriously loved her. And deep down...that's all that mattered.

"Why am I only realising this now?!" Haley berated herself out loud and instantly regretted it. Her voice had cut through the eerie silence of the looming, charcoal forest around her like a knife and now she was worried she'd woken something up.

Left with nothing but her echoing footsteps and the wind whistling between the trees for company, Haley gulped. She passed a sign with an owl on it. Wasn't her villa in the owl zone? Or was it a badger? She was so lost and tired she didn't have the faintest clue. Maybe if she-

Haley froze.

Something was watching her.

Something very, very real and in no way imaginary.

Haley was shaking but it wasn't from the cold. It was the memory of those big, red eyes watching her and Lucas through the trees that night in the pool. And that scream...that horrible ear piercing scream she never wanted to hear again. If she heard it right now, by herself, she'd have a full on cardiac arrest.

She willed herself to move.

To breathe.

The sound of leaves rustling on her left sent tears trickling slow, quiet paths down her frozen cheeks.

She begged for someone to walk past. A cyclist, a squirrel...anything.

Haley's head shot a last terrified glance to the trees next to her as something black and blurry on her periphery rushed towards her.

Fangs of silky, black venom and curved cruelty flashed beneath wide, shimmering eyes of crimson and flew at Haley with ungodly speed.

Her scream barely left her lips.

--X—

**End of Chapter 2**

**--**

**A.N: Jodi I'm expecting ****a very awesome review from you. It is now quarter to six in the morning. I think I shall be going to bed. The more reviews I get the more likely I'll finish the next chapter this month.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	3. Middle Wood Part3:Forgiving & Foreboding

**A.N:**** Sorry it took an age. Forgive me and my snail-like writing pace. Now read and enjoy. And review, of course...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of its character but I do have it on high authority that I own Mark Schwahn's mum.**

**Middle Wood (Part 3****): Forgiving and Foreboding**

The bundle of white fluff that sat like a lost cloud upon the sofa let out its second, shuddering sigh of the evening, which in turn caught the attention of a worried Peyton. Brooke was barely visible beneath her makeshift cocoon of blankets and bedcovers, but her anxious looks toward the clock on the wall were frequent enough to reveal her jutting pout and sad brown eyes. Taking action Peyton leant off the kitchen counter and stepped purposefully over to Brooke, handing her a glass of water. Brooke took it and looked down at it moodily as she asked," Where is she?"

The glass of water didn't reply. Peyton sat down on the arm of the sofa and pushed back a quilt to stroke Brooke's disheveled hair. The girl had been anxiously running her fingers through it over the past two hours and it was now a mess of auburn locks. A mess Peyton attempted in vain to smoothen out as Brooke took a sip and glanced back at the clock.

"Staring at it won't make her appear, Brooke." Peyton said softly as her hand travelled up and down her friend's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, well neither will sitting here, drinking suspiciously strange tasting water I might add." Brooke grumbled, eyeing the clueless expression that had appeared on the blonde's face.

"Just be patient. Haley's a big girl she'll be fine." Peyton assured her, getting up to go to her room. "And the water's to sober you up."

"Doesn't explain why it tastes funny."

"It's just your taste buds reacting to the change in substance, Brooke. You've imbibed enough alcohol to kill a horse." Peyton explained. She peered out her bedroom window and only made out what the lamplights illuminated along the beaten path away from the villa. Everything else was pitch black.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Brooke replied from the other room. Peyton sighed with relief and thanked her newfound skills in bullshittery.

The blonde walked back to the living room and sat down beside Brooke with a heavy sigh. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock, hating that she couldn't even listen to her own advice. Where was she? It was so unlike Haley to just wander off without calling or a goodbye – okay there was the whole tour with Chris Keller, but that was completely different. She was following a dream. There were no problems between her or Nathan back then – okay, again, maybe this is a very Haley thing to do, Peyton thought as she tried to get lost in the mindless nonsense coming from the TV. More worryingly, Lucas had left to search for Haley and wasn't back yet. Peyton glanced back at the clock and realized he'd been gone for at least two hours. She felt her old friend vulnerability sneaking its way inside her as she sat there next to her barely functioning friend, who was not helping her stay calm in the slightest.

It was then that a shrill ringing cut through Peyton's thoughts like an axe to the head, causing her to jump and turn to Brooke who was searching for her phone beneath the layers surrounding her. Her expression was bright and hopeful and as she answered the call Peyton bit her lip in anticipation.

"Haley?" Brooke looked at Peyton, grinning broadly.

Oh how fast that grin disappeared. "It's Nathan." She explained with as much enthusiasm as a deflated balloon. "Whatcha want Scott, this isn't the best time for inopportune phone sex." She teased, in part to help calm her nerves over her lost girlfriend. Brooke scrunched her nose in an odd way and asked, "What's with all the noise? Are you at a party? Tryna forget that the three most irresistible girls in Tree Hill are nowhere near a hundred mile radius of you?" Tongue in cheek, she laughed and Peyton had to admire her friend's ability to compose herself.

Brooke covered her other ear in an attempt to hear what Nathan was saying on the other side. "Nathan I can barely hear you. No – wait, calm down okay? What's wrong?"

A very unsettling feeling rose inside Peyton. Nothing about this night felt safe anymore. The unanswered calls to Haley and Lucas, the way the forest seemed so quiet when she knew for a fact it was full of wildlife, and now the worrying look on Brooke's face as she tried to translate the garbled nonsense Peyton could just about hear hissing from her cell phone. Something was very wrong.

"Nathan I don't have a clue what your saying, just calm down and go outside or-." Brooke was cut off and almost deafened by the most horrendous, skin crawling sound she had ever heard. She wrenched the phone away from her ear and stared at it aghast.

The line went dead.

Peyton stared wide eyed at the now silent cell as Brooke's troubled gaze met with hers. "Well that was rude."

"I don't think rude quite covers it, Brooke. Something seriously doesn't feel right." Brooke bit her lip, deep in thought. "First Haley goes missing and now this."

"Why is tonight starting to feel like a Wes Craven slasher flick?" Brooke joked humorlessly. A silence descended on the pair as the joke left a sinister stain in both their minds. Peyton finally interrupted, "You don't think…it could be the D word?"

"After what Haley told me tonight, seems like a safe bet."

"But you told me…" Peyton trailed off as she eyed Brooke hesitantly.  
"I drove a car off the road. I watched it burn. That's all. No proof he's actually dead. Someone's sending psycho letters to my girlfriend and making her think I'm a run of the mill hit and run." Brooke glared angrily out of the bay windows, "And as far as psychos go, Dan Scott's the f-ing king. It is so Dan to mess up the happiness of others."

"You did try to kill him Brooke."  
"He started it! Haley wasn't resuscitated twice that night for the hell of it! Or have you forgotten?"

"No I know, I didn't mean to – I'm sorry. Dan is bad. Dan ruins lives. All this is very Dan-esque." Peyton apologized solemnly.

"Yeah," Brooke spoke softly, "he just wanted to fracture everything I'd built with Haley. Even had the nerve to use the name Dan Seber just so I knew it was him. Just so I'd stand there and cry, thinking how to explain why I'm a murderer. That slimy, grave-dodging asshole." She growled venomously. She stood up and instantly regretted it.

Peyton moved over as Brooke held her forehead and sat back down. "Whoa, okay, that vodka's saying hello."

Peyton smiled dryly and made her take another sip of water.

"What I wanna know is why drag it out?" Brooke continued, determined not to be made comfortable. "Why not just run me over when I'm crossing the street any day of the week?"

Peyton seemed to analysis this piece of information before giving the morbid reply, "Maybe he wanted to wait until you were isolated."

Brooke gulped loudly.

"Oh, right." Peyton looked out at the shadowy canopy and stream flowing past the back of their villa. "Shit."

Brooke found herself stifling a yawn even though she was terrified.

"Peyton…"

"Yeah…"

"Did you put something in my drink?"

A loud 'thunk' resounded off the villa's front bay windows and the girls turned to see a body pressed up against the glass. They both screamed.

--X--

It took a moment of sheer panic and using Brooke as a human shield before Peyton realised the familiarity of the limp body leaning against the glass.

"It's Lucas!" she breathed, leaving the safety of her friend's frame to open the door for him.

"Yeah, lucky it's not a serial killer or anything, wouldn't have wanted to get my blood all over you…" Brooke deadpanned as she gave her friend a look of greatest distrust.

Peyton smiled guiltily and laughed, more out of relief to see Lucas than anything else. He wasted no time getting inside and moved swiftly to kitchen counter, wheezing and coughing as he leaned against the smooth surface, apparently having difficulty standing. Now that he stood beneath the light of the ceiling lamp, Peyton easily noticed the cuts across Lucas' back.

"Luke what happened? Did you find Haley, is she safe?"

Lucas inhaled deeply and replied through laboured breaths,

"Two questions I'm really not sure how to answer right now, Peyton."

"What?"

Lucas didn't respond and opened the fridge to get a soda. The can hissed as he pierced the top and Peyton watched as he took a long drink from it. He let out a sigh filled with tension and stared at a spot on the ceiling.  
"I found Haley." He said abruptly, causing a hopeful smile to grace Peyton's face. "The thing is...I kind of left her...where I found her."

Lucas' expression of unadulterated guilt wasn't enough to stop Peyton's jaw dropping.  
"You did what?!" she exclaimed as she stepped up in front of him, trying to work out if her close friend was high.

"Trust me. You would have left her there too." Lucas muttered darkly. Then leaning closer, he whispered something so bizarre that Peyton had to hold back a laugh.  
"She attacked you?! What with - a hug?" She asked incredulously whilst suppressing the urge to giggle. Haley was a shy creature, seldom known for acts of aggression.

"No, try with her bare hands. And she possibly...bit me. Numerous times."

"What?!"  
Lucas extended his arms and raised his eyebrows in a gesture to show his equal confusion.

"I mean I know it was her. She was just standing there in the middle of that bridge – you know the one between this zone and the wolf zone – and I went up to her expecting her to run towards me or shout my name or anything but she just stared at me. Then she just...I don't understand it, Peyton. Look at my back. Should a girl that's barely five foot tall be able to maul me like a grizzly bear?"

Peyton chewed on the end of her thumb as she looked thoughtfully at his shredded shirt and the deep, red cuts glistening underneath.

"Well Brooke could be pretty rough with you back in the day..."  
"Peyton." He gave her a hard look. She raised her hands in defence at the bad timing of her joke. "I had to run from her. Haley, my oldest and best friend. What the hell is going on, Peyton? Because I sure as hell can't...why is Brooke lying on the floor?"

Peyton's eyes bugged and she followed Lucas' bemused gaze to the unconscious brunette sprawled out between the couch and the coffee table. She inhaled with a hiss at the sight and wrung her fingers as she explained, "I may have...possibly...tried to calm Brooke down...by slipping her a sedative."

"A sedative?!"  
"Or two..."

"Is she even breathing?" Lucas worried aloud as he went to check her pulse and jumped back when Brooke let out a snore like a wounded rhinoceros. Sighing with relief and clutching his chest from the shock, he gave Peyton a 'what-were-you-thinking' look.

"Hey, she was driving me crazy, never mind herself too! By any means the pills weren't even that strong and Brooke's a girl full of pip and get-go. I'm sure she'll wake up...anytime now..." Peyton defended as she seemed to grow increasingly dubious of what she'd just said.

Lucas bent to pick Brooke up and lifted her slowly back down on to the couch, laying her head on the arm and covered her with one of the nearest blankets.

"Wondered why she was so quiet." Lucas sighed, standing back up and groaning as the cuts on his back announced their new presence. "How's she been?"  
"Like I said, going crazy, but I'm more worried about the blood you're losing. Lemme find something to patch you up with."  
"No I'm fine. I just...we need to get a grip of this situation. Before things get any weirder." Lucas stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah..." Peyton bit her lip, "Well then I guess you should know things already have."

Lucas looked at her expectantly as he folded his arms.

"Brooke got a phone call from-"

"Haley...?"  
"No, Nathan actually, but that's not the weird part-"

"No, Peyton. Haley." He reiterated emotionlessly as he nodded to a spot behind her.

Peyton turned, looked out through the bay window that framed the front path and everything beyond. There, on the stone tiles only a few feet away, stood a dishevelled and bewildered Haley.

Peyton would have smiled at the alleviating sight of her lost friend if it hadn't been for the way she was staring at her through the glass.

--X—

"That how she stared at you last time?"  
"Uh huh." Lucas said quietly, trying to make as little lip movement as humanly possible. Haley's icy gaze flickered briefly to Peyton, taking her in, before fixing steadily back on Lucas.

"She sure looks mad at you, Luke. Have any one night stands with Brooke I should know about?"

Lucas gave her an unimpressed look. "Not even close to funny, Sawyer."

He backed up against the kitchen counter as Peyton teetered on whether she should go join him or open the door to her kind and loyal friend. A kind and loyal friend who'd never looked so scary in all her life.

"So what exactly do we do here?"

"Wake up Brooke and use her as a peace treaty?" Lucas suggested lamely as he shrugged his shoulders. Peyton chuckled nervously but stopped when she heard another voice.  
"Was that you?"  
"Lucas."

They both looked ahead to find the source of the voice. It was so strained from apparent exhaustion and lack of sleep that it sounded almost alien. Haley had her hand against the glass and was now looking imploringly at Lucas.

"What are you doing? Let me in its freezing." She said, muffled by the barrier of glass. Lucas glanced at Peyton.

"I'm not sure if it's safe to do that yet, Hales. Kinda still stings from where you got your nails in you know?"

"What? I...I don't know what you're talking about Luke, just let me in, please."

The soft innocence in her tone made it almost unbearable for Lucas to prevent himself running to that door and opening it.

"Maybe she's okay now." Peyton ventured. "She didn't talk last time she saw you right?" Lucas shook his head. "Well then...maybe...maybe she's recovered from whatever made her go psycho on your ass."

Lucas looked doubtful but the sweet, caring gaze of his best friend was making doubt jump out the window with all its friends.

"HALEY!" yelled an apparently awake Brooke.

"Guess I didn't drug her to death after all." Peyton joked with heavy relief.

"Yeah, but how do we explain-?"

"Luke..." Peyton was tugging his sleeve and nodding over to the other side of the villa, where the patio's sliding doors formed a corner. She had obviously followed Brooke's line of sight which oddly didn't end where Haley stood at the front door. Instead Brooke was beaming and making her way clumsily over to the Haley that stood behind the patio doors. The Haley that was smiling calmly back at her.

Lucas' brow furrowed and he did a quick double-take, turning to see that his friend was both at the front door and at the other side of the holiday home.

"Brooke, wait!" He strode over to the bumbling brunette and grabbed her wrist before she could slide the patio door open. The girl looked affronted and promptly slapped Lucas on the forehead.

"Ow! Brooke, stop! Just come over here a sec-!"

"But Haley! Haley's right-!" Lucas clamped his hand over her mouth and turned her head to the front door. A perplexed and tired looking Haley James waved feebly through the luminescent glass. Brooke gave her friend's a look that implied her brain was about to explode.

"But if...and she's over...how the hell..."

"Great, now you're on our wavelength," Peyton jibbed, "Wanna guess which one we let in?"

Brooke shrugged and put on her 'don't-look-at-me!' face, suddenly feeling the need not to speak loudly, if at all.

"Well she's your girlfriend!" the blonde hissed in a whisper. "Which of the Haley's looks less...possibly psychotic to you?"

"What?!" Lucas pointed to the marks on his back. "Haley did that? Come on! The girl can barely leave marks on my back to save her...never mind." Brooke hastily shut up and blushed.

"So are you gonna let me in or what?" The trio jumped at the fourth voice, finding 'front door' Haley standing with her arms out in question of why she was still outside.

"Well that one seems kind of less psycho." Brooke mused with a shrug.  
"But impatient." Peyton hinted warily.

"Psychopaths are always patient! Look at Norman Bates, he waited till she was in the shower before he killed what's her face."

"That was a movie!"

"Okay girls? As helpful as this is to our current situation, you might want to take a moment and realise how incredibly goddamn creepy this is." Lucas said in an undertone so serious that Brooke and Peyton fell silent.

A soft tapping took the silence's place and the three looked to see the second Haley tapping contentedly on the glass with that big, unassuming smile. A shiver of dread ran simultaneously down their spines.

"I vote that one's more likely to kill us." Brooke declared raising her hand.  
"I second that." Peyton mimicked her action and recoiled at the sinisterly sweet grin coming from the supposed imposter outside.

"I third it." Lucas finalized, walking hastily into his bedroom and coming back after a short moment with what appeared to be a cross.

He stepped not so hastily down the short corridor to the front door and put a hand on it, hesitating, before opening it in one quick motion and planting the cross firmly on Haley's head.

His friend slowly looked to her forehead and went cross-eyed. She then slowly and nervously stared at him.

"Luke...what are you doing?"

"Would you call me crazy if I said 'checking for signs of demonic possession'?" Lucas asked as he prepared himself for a second attack.

Haley blinked. "Yes. Yes I would. Now since my head isn't doin a three sixty, think ya can let me in?"

"Uh, right, yeah." He shook away his terrified trance and stepped aside to let her in then shut and locked the door securely.

"Is it her?" Peyton's uneasy tone drifted in from the kitchen and Lucas nodded to reassure her.

Haley exchanged one bemused look after the next.

"Okay, what the hell is going on guys? I know I was gone a while but there's no need to act like I'm on a missing persons ad-!"

The bone-crushing hug thrown around her chest cut Haley off abruptly.  
"Mm sawhmm," Brooke mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"Huh?" Haley asked almost cracking a wry smile.

Brooke raised her head and rested it against Haley's forehead,

"I'm sorry." She repeated softly. "And I know it's just a stupid word but I mean it, a lot. I...I should have told you what happened from the start but it just got so complicated and Dan was evil and cats were exploding – it's along story -" she added at the worrying look Haley gave her, "and I just thought if I didn't tell you I'd driven him off the road...it would be the end of it. No more threats on your life! No more insanity and drama at levels even I found ridiculous!" she took a breath from her rant. "Point is, I'm sorry. Very sorry. With extra sorry."

Haley took a moment then sighed and kissed Brooke tenderly on the cheek.  
"You have nothing to apologize for."

The strange serene sincerity to Haley's words sent a curious but definitely happy tingle down her back.

"As happy as I am that you two have made good on the whole three month sex ban thing," Peyton interrupted and turned the pair around, "we still have one big problem."

Haley screamed and everyone jumped.

"That's me!"

"Wow tutor-girlfriend you really are the brains of the group." Brooke teased. Haley scowled. "I'm kidding! No more fighting! I'm, look, zipped." Brooke did the action of a zip across her lips and raised her hands defensively.

The assumedly evil Haley was still outside, still at the patio windows smiling her freaky ass smile.

"Now I'm guessing if Haley didn't attack me, that's what did." Lucas concluded as he gripped the cross in his hand a little tighter. "Any ideas on what we do now?"

The four friends exchanged thoughtful glances for a moment.

"Tell it to go away?" Brooke suggested offhandedly and received dubious looks. "Politely?"

"Are we forgetting the fundamental problem here people?!" Haley piped up on the verge of hysteria, "That's me! Me is out there and I am in here. How is this...how can...?"

"What Hales?" Lucas asked as he saw the cloudy, glazed look in his friend's eyes. She glanced at him sheepishly and began playing with her fingers, an action indicating she was about to say something she knew wouldn't sound right.

"Well...I mean...when I was walking I must have blacked out or something...cus well I remember hearing a noise in the trees and then..."

Haley kept shooting the same sheepish look all over the place like what she was about to say made her very uncomfortable. "I thought it was a dream!" She blurted, "There was this...thing and it just lunged at me...next thing I know I'm watching 'me' walking away and then...I woke up. At least I think I did...everything was just blurry and — god, have I been gone that long!?" Haley added as she saw the time on the kitchen clock.

"So what exactly is it..." Peyton asked almost rhetorically, not expecting anyone to have a clue.

"Well it sure didn't look like..."

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas who had been listening, turned to see why Haley had stopped mid-sentence. They followed her quivering gaze to the patio windows and joined in watching what used to be a cute, little brunette transform into a seven foot monstrosity. Smooth elegant arms twisted into black bone and rippling sinew, as talons the size of steak knives erupted from the identical slim fingers that were currently gripping Brooke's arm in escalating terror. A mass swirling, grinding upwards replaced what used to be the curvaceous teenage body and the smile grew wide beyond proportion, revealing teeth sitting pretty in sharp, pearly rows. Horns sprung out of a cruelly shaped, colossal black skull, curling to form a torn and broken halo above haunting, blood red eyes.

"...that." Haley finally squeaked and hid behind Brooke.

It surveyed them with palpable detestation and the smile stretched across its non-existent lips and wet, grey gums seemed suddenly not so genuine. Taking in each of the four in turn it finally rested its eyes on Lucas.

Slowly, but purposefully it tapped its wrist as if to indicate the time on a watch, then slithered the same skeletal finger up to its neck, stared at Lucas pointedly, and drew it across its throat.

Haley peered over Brooke's shoulder to watch her oldest friend gulp loudly. She peeked at the patio windows and realised the thing had vanished, but her relief was short lived when a distant, but clear, blood curdling screech split the darkened silence. Haley and Lucas exchanged a knowing look at the sound they heard only a few nights ago.

For an unbearably tense minute they listened to the noises outside and their own fear-laden breathing. When they all came to a wordless conclusion that the thing had left, Brooke let out a loud sigh and took one of Haley's hands, pressing it to her lips. She looked to Lucas and Peyton and shrugged, "Well at least tomorrow's our last day here."

Never doubt Brooke Davis' perky prospective on life to make people smile in the worst situations, Peyton thought.

"We done here? Awesome. Come on Hales. You. Me. Bed. Now."

They only got a glimpse of Haley's apprehensive expression before she was forcibly dragged by Brooke into the nearest bedroom.

--X—

Peyton sipped her morning coffee and ran a hand half-heartedly through her messy golden locks. Saying that last night/morning had taken it out of her would have been a huge understatement. Surreal didn't get any surreal-er in Peyton Sawyer's life and no meaningful sketch could depict what she had witnessed. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she visibly shuddered, opting to take another sip of her coffee and forget.

She could hear Lucas packing his and her bags into her Comet outside. Peyton could tell he was shaken by the transpiring events of several hours ago and was just as confused about the blatant threat thrown his way. That's why she'd told him about the weird phone call from Nathan, hoping to relieve some of the weight off his shoulders and assume whatever was going on was bigger than just him. Peyton couldn't tell if she'd had the desired effect yet.

The click of a door handle told her someone else was up and she smiled at Haley as she trudged slowly out of her bedroom.

"Hey."

"Mmhi Peyton." Haley mumbled incoherently, pressing her hands to her head as she adjusted to the light pouring through the windows.

"Not have much luck sleeping, Hales?" Peyton asked and the brunette gave her an incredulous blank look.

"Three months, Peyton."

"Ah...right." Peyton got what she was hinting at, "So Brooke's been..."

"Racking up the numbers to make up for lost time? Yup." Haley nodded with an exhausted but soft smile and clapped her hands idly.

Peyton chuckled and moved off the counter, "Well there's coffee if you need it."  
"Oh god. No. Hide it. Caffeine will only encourage her." Haley flustered, looking genuinely scared. She heard the door behind her open again and froze on the spot as slender arms enveloped her.

"Hey there tutor-loverrrr." Brooke purred sultrily as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck affectionately. Peyton pulled a face at Brooke's new pet name and Haley mouthed 'shut up' to her, torn between smiling and complete embarrassment for her girlfriend's newfound voracity.

"Brooke have you even started packing?" Peyton asked amusedly.

"No, but I don't intend to wear much today other than a smile." Brooke winked coyly.

"...That didn't even make sense to what I asked."

"So I was thinking Hales..." Brooke ignored her, a victim to her own overly repressed lust.  
"Oh god..." Peyton heard Haley murmur.  
"...that maybe you could join me in the shower...and reach those places that, well, your just much better at reaching than the back massager is." Brooke proposed in that raspy, sex-smothered voice of hers. She was already making her way into the bathroom.

"Is that so?" Peyton enquired with an annoyingly smug smile.

"Ha...haha...hah..." Haley managed bashfully, "Gee Brooke, I was just thinking I'd...perspire today." She tried hopefully.

"Haleyyy, if you join me I'll do the thing I told you I read on the interrrrnet..." Brooke echoed from beneath the fall of cascading water behind the door. Haley's eyebrows went so high it made Peyton hold back a giggle.

"Seriously?" Haley called in a tone laced with primal curiosity.

"Uh huh..."

Haley glanced surreptitiously at Peyton who watched her like one of those smug, satisfied, all-knowing cats that sit on the garden fence.

"Well...I really should have a shower...don't wanna stink up the...only be ten to half an hour...bye." Haley closed the door and it locked instantly.

An eruption of giggling met Peyton's ears and she rolled her eyes. The sight of Lucas returning from her convertible was the distraction she needed.

"All done heavy lifter?"

"Just about. The lovebirds packed yet?" He asked as he took a swig of Peyton's coffee.

"You might wanna give 'em a few more minutes..." She nodded over to the bathroom and Lucas quickly got the picture.

"No point doing tomorrow what you can do today, right?" he said suggestively and Peyton laughed.

"Trust Brooke to be able to sex her way through even the most surreal and terrifying moments of her life." Peyton sighed, shaking her head. Lucas tensed a little and she noticed. "Speaking of which, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a lil edgy at the moment. It'll pass." He replied reassuringly.

"And your back?"

"I'll live." He smiled, "I'll get it checked out when we get back to Tree Hill. Promise." He added at Peyton's unconvinced narrowing look. "Besides, I'm more worried about Nathan right now. Think something like what attacked me went after him too?"

"I dunno Luke. I hope not." Peyton smiled humourlessly, in an attempt to ease his worrying. "But hey! Least we completed our mission! We are unofficially the best matchmakers in town – or forest. The sickly sweet Baley lives on."  
"For now." Lucas added warningly.  
"Pessimist." Peyton teased, "Plus its unlikely Brooke'll be running Dan off the highway anytime soon. Which is another thing...you've never once been bothered by that."  
"He wasn't exactly my favourite non-existent dad to begin with, Peyton." Lucas said hotly with an eyebrow raised. "Brooke told me why she did it pretty much the day after everything went down. You don't just get blown away by an exploding car and walk out a few hours later, scar free."

"Yeah...think the doctors scratched holes in their head over your speedy recovery." Peyton chuckled.

"But the fact he could do those things...it just...doesn't seem real."

"Last night was real." Peyton shrugged.

Lucas frowned uncomfortably.

"And strange things just happen to us? Coincidence?" Lucas shook his head.

"You're saying...you think it was Dan outside last night?!"

Lucas didn't say anything but Peyton never got the chance to push the question because the sound of Haley squealing "Brooke! Not so hard!" made both their eyes widen in horror.

"I'm gonna go check I packed the car right." Lucas said hastily as he made a bee line for the front door.  
"I'll help." Peyton offered as she bolted after him.

Brooke poked her head out around the bathroom door and checked the coast was clear.

"Did it work?" Haley asked as her head appeared above hers.

"Yep. Couldn't get out fast enough." Brooke sneered with satisfaction and Haley giggled.

"That was fun. What we doing to screw with 'em next?" she asked with all the innocence of a mischievous sinner.

"Oh honey, we're saving that for the car journey home." Brooke said matter-of-factly and kissed Haley before luring her back into the shower.

--X—

**End of Chapter**** 3**

**A.N:**** Review and more chapters await you...and thanks for your infinite (I'm sure it is) patience. D**


End file.
